


The Mirror Of Galadriel

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [19]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Mirror Of Galadriel

There was a time, a place, where Gollum kept the Ring. Where Bilbo Baggins barely escaped with his life from the Mountains, nearly killed by wargs before Gandalf found him.

Galdariel watched these things in the Mirror. She saw the growing of Sauron's power, finding a Gollum weakened by five centuries of life he should not have endured. She saw him break the pitiful creature. She saw him take the Ring. Wield it.

She saw these things. And she saw Frodo Baggins look into the Mirror, the Ring hanging on his neck. And knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
